Businesses and consumers often use applications to manage or interact with data from various sources. In some business scenarios, one or more applications may be developed to control or manage data from various systems or other sources. These applications sometimes are created by programmers employed by the businesses. In some instances, these applications can be created by OEMs. These and other applications sometimes are developed over time and/or extensive effort to provide a rich experience for users.
In some circumstances, various applications that are valuable or important for business operations may become outdated and/or otherwise incompatible with future applications or other systems used by a business. For example, businesses may want some applications to communicate with one another to provide particular functionality, but may be unable to do so without writing and implementing new code and/or versions of the software.
Similarly, some settings or configurations associated with applications may be protected or otherwise inaccessible to users and/or applications. Enabling applications to communicate with one another may require creation of a new application or a new application programming interface (“API”) to support these and other types of communications between the applications. Still further, as operating systems evolve and/or are adopted by some application users, APIs and/or application functionality, configurations, and/or settings may be inaccessible and/or unusable or incompatible with applications executing on the evolved or newly-adopted operating systems.